


You're Holy To Me

by joochanghyuki



Series: In The Name of Love [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brief mentions of Jookyun, Gang AU, Hyunghyuk really loves each other in this one cause thats my kink, Hyungwon and Minhyuk are gang members, M/M, hyunghyuk rise, i edited the summary lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joochanghyuki/pseuds/joochanghyuki
Summary: If Hyungwon drove too dangerously to get them to their usual hotel, maybe that was Minhyuk’s sin. He acknowledges that maybe he went too far with the teasing but he isn’t repentant because it’s been so long.It’s been too long.





	You're Holy To Me

 

**_My Sanctuary,_ **

**_You’re Holy to Me_ **

 

Minhyuk inhales sharply when he feels the intrusion and the signs of pain instantly crawling up his back. The pain isn’t unwelcomed nor unexpected and he quickly sighs, relishing in the way his insides are being spread open; deeper and deeper. He shivers as he’s slowly worked open; filled. For every agonizing second before the pleasure Minhyuk can hear a deep raspy voice whispering slow and drawn out blasphemy directly on to his ears.

He’s almost infuriated on how Hyungwon dares to enter him slow, erection slicked with too much lube, if only to make up for the lack of preparation. Minhyuk swallows a curse directed to his lover when he remembers how he’d aggressively pushed the younger against a wall in a dark alley the very second his hands touched the other’s suit. He’d whispered for Hyungwon to hurry up and take him; “I haven’t had the time to touch myself. If you fucked me right now I’d feel like a virgin again.”

Minhyuk almost laughed at the noise of disbelief Hyungwon made, but the other man was already pulling him in a long passionate kiss that rendered his mouth busy and his brain in constant overdrive.  

If Hyungwon drove too dangerously to get them to their usual hotel, maybe that was Minhyuk’s sin. He acknowledges that maybe he went too far with the teasing but he isn’t repentant because it’s been so long.

 

It’s been too long.

 

He feels hands steady him and pulling him back to reality; warm palms and bony fingers are pressing against the small of his exposed back and Minhyuk is instantly put at ease. He leans on the familiar touch and it’s heavenly. The simple gesture made his heart full of too much joy; too much pure and secure happiness that was too good for him. Too good that he finds a soft whine escaping his lips when all he wanted to do was breathe.

Minhyuk closes his eyes as he shifts his weight willing himself to sink deeper into Hyungwon. He’s rewarded when Hyungwon moans loudly on his ear, and Minhyuk had to resist removing his mouth from where he’s sucking on the younger’s collarbones just to see how undone the other was.

 

They fall into a soft rhythm of shallow thrusts as Minhyuk gets used to the stretch. Without saying anything Hyungwon bucked his hips up while holding Minhyuk down, effectively hitting the other’s sweet spot. The blond man’s hands that were previously roaming around freely; playing with the younger’s fluffy ebony hair and slowly tracing circles on his nape suddenly flew to clutch both sides of Hyungwon’s shoulders. His back suddenly straightened with shock and pleasure. Minhyuk’s suddenly hyper aware of how much he’s stretched when a bit of pain and a waves of pleasure comes coursing through his body as Hyungwon hits his spot again and again.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyuk walks out of the room alone the next morning, a car is already waiting for him at the entrance of the hotel. Wordlessly he climbs in to the backseat of the shiny sedan and unsurprisingly sees Changkyun, full attention was on to his phone. Changkyun greets him a soft “hey” and Minhyuk says nothing as he hugs the younger’s right arm and rests his head on his little brother’s shoulder.

His mood was already somber as he thinks of Hyungwon.

 

“What did he say?” Changkyun asks putting his phone away but not fast enough for Minhyuk not to see the frowning selfie of Jooheon on the messenger app.

“That he loves me.” Minhyuk replies, pouting. He doesn’t need to look at his brother to know that Changkyun was rolling his eyes, he instead focuses on the view of them leaving the hotel’s compound. He makes brief eye contact with the ever smiley Sewoon, he was Minhyuk’s favorite- probably why he was the appointed driver for today.

“That’s disgusting and all but I need actual information.” Changkyun tells him in the voice Minhyuk knows is only said in a disrespectful way if only to distract him of his separation blues.

 The reality was that every meeting with Hyungwon was a dangerous game of information exchange between a planted spy and a core member of one of Seoul’s most notorious gangs.    

 

“I already sent you the details. If you weren’t busy texting Jooheon you probably would have read it by now.”

 

“How about a summary?”

 

“They have goods coming in next week and we’re going to intercept it.”

 

“Drugs?”

 

“Diamonds, child. Diamonds.”

 

The younger makes a sound of approval and understanding and he again gets busy with his phone. Minhyuk wishes this wasn’t the reality they had to live through but it’s a life that they were born with and he never found a way out in time to save Changkyun from the whole mess. He squeezes his eyes shut as he again attempts to sleep on his younger brother’s shoulder.

In the silence of the car ride he thinks of all the possible stories of their lives had they not been in Monsta X, had they not been exposed to a life of crime and dishonestly so early in their childhood.

 

He wonders what life would be like if Hyungwon didn’t need to get his revenge.

He wonders would life be if he wasn’t Lee Minhyuk; information specialist of Monsta X. He was someone who had a bounty on his head with too many zeroes that the only way he’s comfortable walking on the streets alone is with at least two loaded guns and three knives, or maybe just a Chae Hyungwon.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyungwon, I’m sure you know we have a brothel to our name.”

 

Hyungwon says nothing as he walks behind the two men; they’re a few of the many members who had greeted him with knowing smiles when he arrived at the compound. It’s quite hilarious how the gang has survived when all the members are oblivious and stupid. Their only strong points are their violence and strong connections with the government.

The careless members in charge of security always stopped tracking him once he picks someone up; never making a full confirmation on the identity of Hyungwon’s lover for the night; his only lover for all the nights he’s away.

It’s repetitive; they all had this conversation before. Always, always it ends with him two seconds away from committing premature murder from the gang he promised to take down from the inside.

 

“You just walk in and they’ll be happy to serve, especially with someone as good looking as you. You don’t even have to pay.”

 

The two men laugh as if there was a joke in the statement and Hyungwon walks behind them thinking of how much he wanted nothing but to shoot both of their brains out. Maybe then he could be with Minhyuk for more than a few hours every few weeks.

He shakes his head and reminds himself of his most important mission; the reason why he’s been suffering in this hellhole away from Minhyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse and this is bad writing and I might have a longer story explaining this but...who knows.


End file.
